


Brushing the Puff

by MrsLittletall



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Fluff, Hair Brushing, M/M, bonding through hair brushing, giftfic, oc was used with permission, pure and utter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsLittletall/pseuds/MrsLittletall
Summary: Solaire and the Chosen Undead share a moment over hair brushing.
Relationships: Chosen Undead/Solaire of Astora
Comments: 11
Kudos: 33





	Brushing the Puff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxPariahsxx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxPariahsxx/gifts).



> his is a gift for the onlytheembersremain blog. They are super awesome and nice people and I have gotten quite a bit gift art and fanart from them already. 
> 
> This piece is written because of an ask that I send. I absolutely adore their Chosen Undead OC Jestin, who has long, curly, thick reddish hair and I wanted to see Solaire brushing it. They provided a drawing that overshadowed my wildest dreams, which you can find [here.](https://onlytheembersremain.tumblr.com/post/190822287720/solaire-brushing-jestins-hair)
> 
> I loved it so much and because I wanted to give something back to these two awesome people, I decided to turn this drawing into a fic. I hope you enjoy it and if you aren't following onlytheembersremain yet, please do! Adorable OCs, great art and an unique look at the lore of Dark Souls, all in one place. There isn't a better blog to follow for your Souls needs.

“What are you looking at?”

Solaire, who had been in the middle of brushing his blond, straight hair, stopped, hair brush still in hand, looking expectantly at Jestin, who felt some heat creep into his face. He hadn't meant to stare that intensely... 

“At you.”, Jestin replied. “Your hair... It's the first time I have seen you with your hair down and... it reminded me of the sunlight, with its vibrant gold...” 

Could he have said something more sappy? Jestin looked down on his knees, now sure that his face was flushed red, only looking up when Solaire said. 

“Thank you.” 

Solaire flashed Jestin a smile and then continued to brush his hair, each strand getting brought to look proper by the hair brush. Sappy or not, Solaire's hair was beautiful. His own on the other hand... 

Jestin looked at the strand of red, thick curls in his fingers. His hair never had brought him much joy. It had been a constant reason for him to be mocked or even demonized. Demon child they had called him. He had his reasons to have hidden his hair under that elite knight helmet of his for so long. He only had grown it out because for one person liking it despite all odds... 

“Is your hair bothering you, my dear?” 

Jestin startled as he felt Solaire's hand on his shoulder, having been so deep in thought that he hadn't even noticed that he had come closer. He had his hair tied back in a ponytail, but not put on his helmet yet, looking expectantly at Jestin with this clear blue eyes of his. 

“No...”, Jestin said first and then backpedalled. “Well, yes... I... never liked my hair much. It always was the reason for mockery... Solaire, be glad that you have been born with the blond hair typical for Astorans.” 

“Oh?”, Solaire said and kneeled down next to Jestin, running his fingers through Jestin's ponytail. “I don't see any reason for mockery. Your hair is beautiful.” 

Jestin's face had flared up again, but when Solaire complimented his hair, he couldn't help but feel like it was a farce. Something that he said only to make him feel better. “No, it's not.”, he said. “Everybody hated it. They thought that I was the reason for their misfortunes.” 

“For me, there has been nothing but joy since I have met you.”, Solaire smiled, getting up, hair brush in hand. “Though I have to admit, your hair isn't that beautiful yet. It could be even prettier with a proper brushing. Do you allow me?” 

Jestin looked from the brush to Solaire's eyes, then at his ponytail and back to Solaire. He looked genuine. It wasn't just a farce, Solaire really cared about him. And his hair. 

“If you wish...”, he said. 

Solaire stepped behind him and took Jestin's ponytail into his hands, searching for the hairband that tied it together. Once it had been removed, thick auburn locks fell down on Jestin's shoulders. When had been the last time had felt that sensation? 

“When has been the last time you brushed your hair?”, Solaire said, taking a strand of Jestin's hair in his hands. 

“...It has been a while.”, Jestin said, propping up his face with one hand while he waited for Solaire to sink the hairbrush into his hair. Once Solaire had positioned the hairbrush on the base of his hair and then moved it down in a swift motion, Jestin felt a painful twinge as the hairbrush got tangled up in a hair knot. 

“Ow.”, he hissed and Solaire removed the brush right away. 

“My apologies, my dear.”, he said, taking a step back, taking a look at Jestin's mane. “I shall be more careful...” 

“Like I said, I... haven't brushed it in ages...”, Jestin murmured. “It always was really difficult to untangle it...” 

“One word of yours and I will stop right away.”, Solaire said, fingers running through Jestin's hair, taking another strand and starting to brush again, with firm, but gentle strokes. A few minutes later the knot was disentangled and Jestin could feel a soft strand of hair falling down on his shoulders. He couldn't even remember that his hair could be so soft. 

Solaire continued this tactic to get Jestin's hair under control, running his fingers through Jestin's hair until he found a knot and then worked on it until it was undone. There were a few twinges, but by and large, Solaire was particular gentle with brushing his hair as he searched for all the knots. 

It was a long and arduous process, with how long and how unkempt Jestin's hair was, but Solaire never complained, sometimes whispering about a particular reluctant knot and often cheering about his success. It was nothing short but adorable and Jestin felt himself relax under Solaire's care. 

Right here, right now, at Fire Link Shrine, with Solaire brushing his hair, he felt like he hadn't a single care in the world, other than that how lucky he was to have met Solaire. He felt himself longing to look into Solaire's face and turned his head around and once he met Solaire's eyes, he gazed at them with a loving smile, his face flushed again, but he didn't care about that particular detail. Solaire stopped brushing his hair for a second and gave him an equally loving smile back. 

That moment between them, it probably didn't last longer than one or two seconds, but for Jestin it felt like a small eternity had passed. Not a single word had been spoken between them, but Jestin just knew how much Solaire cared for him and how save he felt in his presence. 

After Jestin had turned his head around again, so that Solaire could continue with his work, he felt that his face was still stuck in that smile of his. He didn't care. He simply leaned back a little and enjoyed how Solaire brushed his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked all kind of questions about Jestin before I wrote this, so I hope I got his character down accurate. Like stated above, he isn't my OC, but one that I very much adore and I am so thrilled to see more of him and his glorious fluffy hair.
> 
> Also, did you know that the shipname for him and Solaire is Sunnyfluff?


End file.
